thechamberofaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Rose Thorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Chamber of Affinity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Chamber of Affinity Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niko Banks (Talk) 18:57, September 8, 2011 Aye, and Rosethorn, its good to be a team with you and Redmight, you guys are both awsome friends :D Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 10:00, September 09, 2011, (UTC) Amazing job with this wiki Rose Thorn! The layout is just awesome! Vilaya He had it coming! 20:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here is my first entry for the art contest matey! I hope you like it! Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 00:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro Hey Rosethorn, I have finally made it to wiki chat, I hope you come on soon :D Niko Banks 20:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bro, I am feeling better, anyway, I am on Wiki Chat :D Niko Banks 17:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rosethorn, I made few changes to the Wiki theme, I hope you like them :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:00, October 19, 2011, (UTC) Here's my last entry for the contest. As you can see, the color is messed up because I used some cruddy, old crayons that I thought would look cool. I ended up making him too thin so I croped off his bottom half. I hope you like him. :D Laterz! Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 03:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Can't chat right now bro, my computer is busy updateing, but once its done, we can chat after words :) Niko Banks 16:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bout Wiki Chat crashing, thats what I meant when you said "This Really sucks" Niko Banks 21:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rosethorn, I'm on Wiki Chat right now, come join me soon and lets chat bro :D Niko Banks 15:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Please? Please just hear me out Rosethorn. I don't want us to be rivals anymore I want to be friends. I am very sorry about all those times I screwed around with your life and am sorry I have been such a jerk. I had no right to do such a thing to you and I apologise.Lord Blackthornedrose 19:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Rosethorn, this may sound crazy coming from me, but I think Lord Black Thron is right, he wants to be friends now, so atleast think bout it, before you respond to him. Niko Banks 20:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I made it back to Wiki Chat, it glitched on me, sorry bout that broNiko Banks 16:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat is not letting me on, and it keeps on kicking me off! Niko Banks 16:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) BRB, we can RPG when I get back, ok Rosethorn? Niko Banks 17:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I got to go have dinner now, be back as soon as possible. Niko Banks 17:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Wiki Chat keeps on being a bitch and kicking me off every damn second, but I managed to get back on, come back on when you get on and you can delete this message if you want. Niko Banks 19:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) PS:Sorry bout the foul language, I am ticked off at Wiki Chat for being a total bitch and keeping kicking me off non stop! Awwwww Thanks for caring! I'm doing fine! Just haven't been able to chat when you are on Speeqe. Well, i'm working on a strategy RPG plan based on the BBC show Time Commanders, in which you get to fight a historical battle and rewrite history by controlling one army and trying to defeat another. Sounds interesting? Thorn When you play the game of thrones, you either win or you die. There is no middle ground. 21:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) U silly badger! Oh course, ur my true friend! How could u not be? I practicly die everytime i see u! :D We're like BFFS!! :) skalarana 23:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Understood! I understand completelt I'll try hard not to mess up anymore and I'll try my best not to get into trouble or hurt you in any way shape or form again.Lord Blackthornedrose 20:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make me a picture using that program you used for your profile picture? A decription of the character is on my profile page. Rakefur Longface, Lord of the Thirteen blades 21:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Non wiki related blog made Rosethorn, will you please inform Shareeka this is not a place for unrelated blogs to the wiki, here is one blog that she made, and if you look at it, you agree it is not wiki related and the message must be for E-mail only and she has also added a threat on the blog as well, please read it, I have given her a warning that if she makes a non related blog or a threat on a blog in anyway, there will be consequences for her actions. her blog is SOS, please check it oug and see what I mean, ok bro? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 04:15, November 16, 2011, (UTC) my eyes are blue. thanks 14:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I like what you've done with this wiki that you've created. I think I'll be more involved with it in the future. Ruko "F.F."Art Biz & Proud. 15:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro! Whats going on lately? I cant do art for you at the moment, but I thought I'd just go ahead and ask you if there was any char bio's that needed a picture description for me to draw for you. I wont really be able to start it though until Febuary. Laterz matey! Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 02:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are some spells, sorry if they aren't good or are kind of few Holy spells Illuminate-(Minor spell) Creates a small spherical light in the casters paw, the light emitted from it is very clear and does not bother the eyes, illuminates a small area Sword of Halcyon-(Major Spell) Summons the legendary sword Halcyon from the skies, the sword lands in front of the caste, when touched it transforms to the users best weapon that he is most proficient in, the sword cannot harm or be wielded by evil, if it is wielded by those of evil hearts they immediately burst into flames. The sword can break through any dark barriers and magic. Chains of Celestial Light-(Major Spell) Summons five chains from the ground, each chain can be used to imprison one beast, or use all five on one for a near indestructible binding, the more evil the one getting bind is, the more powerful the binding is, magic is useless against it and this spell does not work on Good or innocent creatures. Heal-(Minor-Medium-Major) Heals the bodies injuries and other ailments, strength and type of healing dependant on the caster Heal Other-(Minor-Medium-Major) The healing of injuries and ailments of others, strength and type of healing dependant on the caster Release/remove curse-(Medium-Major) The binding and removal of various curses, the effectiveness depends on the caster's will and how strong the curse is. Annulment-(Major) Removes all types of positive and negative effects of magic and prevents the usage of any kind of magic so long as the spell is active. Aegis-(Minor-Medium-Major) Protects against any types of magic's, the potency of the magic shield depends on the caster's level Rings of Deflections Circular yellow rings appear around the caster’s paws, one or two, depending on proficiency, can be used to deflect spells of harmful nature, not absorb or block Holy Armor A transparent yellow and white armor appears around the caster, it works perfectly against evil spells and weapons, gives a small shielding to the elements as well. Holy Fortress This spell becomes a massive dome of pure holy energy able to protect a small army, used to protect against devastating area of effect spells, highly dangerous to sustain for long. Detect Magic The ability to detect the use of any nearly any kind of magic and pinpoint its source. Detect Evil The ability to detect evil intentions and those filled with dark hearts. Fire spells- Scorching prison-medium Creates a *specific shape up to caster* that surrounds a target, those that try to escape are burned by the flames. Fire whip-medium A whip made of fire, is handled by the caster and works the same as a whip, albiet causes fire damage Torchlight-minor A small fire appears on the palm of the caster, can be used to ignite objects just like a small fire, does a good amount of light around an area Spark-minor Creates a spark, enough to ignite dry objects or scorch slightly the flesh Solar flash-minor Creates a blinding light, irritates the retinas of a creature to cause temporary blindess Grand Fireball-major Creates a massive fireball from the casters paws or mouth, causes a great deal of damage to surrounding areas Firewall-medium Creates a wall of flames, creatures that pass are burned, the distance and time it lasts are dependet on the caster's level Flamethrower-medium Fires a continious stream of fire from the caster's paws Blazing Dragon-major Creates massive flames in the shape of a dragon, the fire willingly obeys and acts as a sentient being, can be commanded. Scorching whirlwind-medium A massive whirlwind of fire is created, it goes on for a few minutes before it is consumed, cannot be moved once casted. Hellgates-major Uses the very flames of Hellgates to incinerate everything, the flames are non-extuingishable and last untill the target or object is reduced to cinders, friendly fire is possible Firebreath-minor Launches a stream of fire from the mouth. warm aura-minor Creates a warm and gently aura around the caster, useful for cold climates and helping moral Earth spells Rock Armor-medium Creates an armor of the closes earth bound material, soil, iron, steel, etc Sand tomb-medium creates a tomb shaped coffin of sand imprising a beast. Earth manipulation-minor-medium-major the ability to manipulate and change the land, magnitude is dependant on user level earth golem-medium Creates a golem of no intelligence, its massive body is in command of the caster, can follow orders but cannot think of its own. earth imprisonment-medium Creates pillars of earth that imprison a beast on all parts of the body Geo cataclysm-Major Creates a catastophic earthquake able to render castles and armies to dust, use with EXTREME caution. Stone fortress-medium-Major Creates a reinforced fortress of earth elements, usable for living and defending, only last as long as the caster level, be it permanent or temporary. sacred forest creation-Major Creates a forest out of the elements of the earth, very powerful and hard to control, makes a non-hospitable place deem with life. vibration detection-Minor can detect the movements of the earth and those that walk on it, beasts around the caster are easily spotted when walking on the ground. Rockthrows-small A simple launch of medium sized rocks quicksand-small Creates quicksands, useful for traps. Water Spells- Water bullet Launches a small jet of water at extra ordinary speeds, able to hit just like a sledgehammer, hard to aim properly Water Manipulation The ability to move water around and manipulate, magnitude dependant on user level Hydro blast Launches a powerful stream of water from the caster's paws, able to knock down dozens of beasts. Water breathing Self explanatory Hydro Cyclone Creates a huge cyclone of water, able to trap and drown its targets, cannon be moved after it is cast. Water barrier Creates a wall of water, excellent for stopping explosions or fire. Tempest Summons the water from the air itself and creates wave after wave of water that hit with fury Rain creates rain at a normal to harsh level. Dark spells- Fog of Darkness Creates a fog of color black, blinding and hindering creatures in there path. Death Cloud Creates a huge cloud on the ground that saps the life energing of all who enter it, imminent death or extreme fatigue is give to all who enter Fear Causes the target to go in a state of mild or severe fear Death grasp A huge black skeletal hand erupts from the ground crushing or trapping a target Raise undead can create zombies out of the dead bodies of creatures, the creatures skills are kept but they can't think on their own, can follow commands for limited time, if kept for too long the zombie turns feral. Drain life Drains the life essense of a target and transers them to the caster, can be used in vice versa to heal at the expense of the health of the caster. Soulsucker Sucks and devours the soul of an individual, takes a considerable time to cast and can be easily interrupted, once the soul is ripped away, the individaul instantly dies or is left on a vegetive state, till soul is give back, or not. Shadow blast Launches a black sphere of dark energy to a target. Black coffin A binding or torture spell, a black coffin erupts from darkness and engulfts a beast, leaving them helpless, spikes can be summoned inside the coffin to kill or torture. Eternal Darkness Summons pure darkness in its wake rendering even armies blind and at some point causing fear and mayhem, no lights can penetrate it. Black hole A devestating spell rips through space and time, can only be used in a small area but anything cought in the blast ceases to exist. Hey Rosethorn Hey Rosethorn, I's not seen Shareeka on for a while, and I am worried, because when she is on, my girlfriend Becky is on, and lately, Becky hasn't been on, and I am starting to loose interest in Becky, because she has been gone for so long, do you know what happned? Niko Banks 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yous know what, who cares bout Becky, stupid broad never answered any of my e mails, so I broken up with the broad, I will still be friends with Shareeka, but not that supid broad, Becky. Niko Banks 01:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC)